Bring Me to LIfe
by Makita15
Summary: My first songfic/one shot! Evanescence Bring Me to Life! its about Kikyo and Inuyasha, character death, inukag


disclaimer: dont own anything :'( 

ya i know its cliche but i have some twists tht i hope make it good! please R&R

* * *

A lone figure walks, long black hair tied at the neck with a white ribbon. She is wearing a white shirt and blood red pants and a quiver of arrows are strapped to her back, a long wooden bow in her hands. Most importantly she has a pink jewel around her neck. She hears an almost inaudible rustle and without hesitation shoots six arrows. She turns and behind her stuck to a tree is a hanyou with furry dog ears, a red haori, and a scowl. He looked straight into the priestess' eyes and growls, "Wench." She looked away hiding her blush, "you are too slow Inuyasha." And walks away.

how can you see into my eyes

like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

A lone figure looks up, tears barely evident in her cold, lifeless eyes. "Inuyasha!" she screams, hate shoots through every syllable. An arrow is cocked in her bow , and a look of pure disgust and hatred crosses her once beautiful face. Her hair is down the ribbon being cut away in an earlier encounter. Her shirt is starch white, while her pants are a deep blood red. She looks at the scene in front of her, her first love, her forbidden love, protecting a weakling girl who is _her _reincarnation.

without a soul

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

She looked at the hanyou no blush on her face. Inuyasha inwardly, silently gasped. Her had seen fleetingly, seen her eyes like they were, before anyone tampered with their relationship. And just as suddenly it was gone replaced with a look that had haunted him in his dreams for 50 years. The same look of hatred, of disgust, of loathing, and distrust that he saw right before she shot him to the sacred tree. As he had been gazing at the red priestess the teenage girl behind him got in front of him. Her clothes consisted of a starch white top with green details and a green skirt. The red ribbon with was usually on the top was gone, ripped away in an earlier encounter. She pulled out her bow and cocked an arrow.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

A boat reached a dock. There are two figures now, and red is on red. An unspoken declaration of love is understood as the two figures kissed. Silver hair is covering the two. The first figure pulls away afraid to show her weakness to any_thing_ watching. Her black hair swirls around her as an agreement is reached. The red priestess looks up away from her reveries. The hanyou tries to pull�the green priestess�back behind him trying desperately to protect her. She doesn't budge and wont move. The red priestess smirks at the green priestess' defiance and shoots a look of hatred at her. The green priestess does not back down and continues to stare at the red priestess.

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

"He's going to hell with me!" the red priestess says, "my soul will not rest until we are in hell together, if he upholds his promise I will finally move on. And with your death I will be whole again and there will be nothing standing in my way or _his_." She let go and the arrow in her bow shot out its tip now a deep purple. The green priestess shot her arrow too, silently praying that it would work. Her arrow left her bow and its tip was a much lighter purple. The two arrows met in midair, in between both figures.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Both women fell, both overcome with the power of the other. At this point Inuyasha had a choice…

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

He ran to the green priestess and embraced her worn out body. "Kagome! Please Kagome be ok…please!" He looked down as her eyes were still shut, he bent down and lightly kissed her lips, he did it willingly, with no regrets, not caring who was there and who saw this weakness of his. _She may be my weakness but is also my greatest strength…_he thought. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked. Her face flushed. Inuyasha was kissing her, holding her as if he would never let go. The red priestess lay forgotten, souls slowly leaving her clay imitation body as she watched her first love kiss _her _reincarnation.

frozen inside

without your touch

without your love

darling only you are the life among the dead

The red hanyou was still holding the green priestess, who gently pulled away, "Go to her…" she said trailing off slightly. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked , not wanting to let go. "Yes, now go talk to her…she doesn't, she doesn't have long…" the green priest said trailing off. Inuyasha walked across to where _his _first love was. He passed where the two arrows had met and noticed that the red priestess' arrow had been destroyed by Kagome's, _his_ Kagome had purifies _her_ arrow. He was finally right next to the red priestess, his confidence everything was wavering… "Why? Why her Inuyasha?" he had not realized that she had seen what had happened, _but, _he thought, _I don't really care_… "I'm sorry," he said and he meant it, "but _you _are not the one I fell in love with, she died 50 years ago… and even then, I never felt the same about _her _as I do with Kagome. You, however, may look like the person I _thought _I loved, but you only embody hatred and lust for my death." "But that girl is _weak_!" the red priestess spat. "_Kagome _is not weak, in fact she is far stronger than you!" he shouted. He lifted up the arrows as proof. "Also, she doesn't want me to change, and stayed by my side no matter how many times I hurt her! She also trusts me…I love her." he finished quietly. "Than this is it? Your just going to leave after breaking your promise? What about _me_?" the red priestess asked, "I will not forget you, _Kikyo_, but I must break my promise, just like you did and have done so many times to me." Inuyasha whispered and stood up.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

"Inuyasha!" he looked back down, right into her eyes, both faces devoid of any blush. "Please don't let me die here, not like this." He looked down at an imitation of what he _thought _he loved…"Please, embrace me one last time and move me somewhere suitable."

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

He bent down hesitantly and picked her up, bridal style. He ran to Kaede's hut. He went in and Kaede looked up startled. She saw the bundle in the hanyou's hands and a lone tear fell down her old face, "Sister…" she and inuyasha walked to the shrine where Kikyo had been buried, and they put her down there. Inuyasha took one last look at her and the final soul came out, the purest one…it was light pink. Inuyasha followed the soul to its previous owner, Kagome and embraced her. They stood under the stars together as green was on red. As this one last soul left her clay body, Kikyo became still and turned into dust.

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

* * *

YAY! its done! i hope you guys liked it, please R&R! 


End file.
